Encruzilhada
by nmrg
Summary: Isabella Swan está emancipada, livre e pronta para recomeçar sua vida, mas antes terá que vingar seu pai por um crime que ele não cometeu. "Estou pronta para vingar meu pai de uma vez por todas, e mostrar para todos quem os Cullen realmente são". ExB, M, Universo Alternativo.


**Encruzilhada**

por NMRG

_Todos os direitos de TWILIGHT são reservados à S. Meyer_

* * *

**PREFÁCIO**

Charles Swan era um homem bom. Anos e anos passei acreditando que isso não era verdade, mas agora era quase impossível afirmar o contrário. Suspirando, levantei-me finalmente da pequena cama do orfanato Lilie´s Hills, ainda segurando uma foto de meu pai, ele sorria para mim enquanto abraçava Jacob Black, meu melhor amigo de todos os tempos, fazia tanto tempo que não olhava uma foto dele que quase me esqueci como meus olhos castanhos eram iguais aos dele, ou como seus cabelos eram quase tão claros quantos aos meus.

O quarto estava escuro, o restante das meninas ainda estavam jantando no andar inferior e eu não via a hora de chegar o dia de amanhã. Olhei para o quarto ao meu redor, havia quatro camas bem dispostas, uma ao lado da outra. Colleen, Amanda, Jessica e, finalmente, a minha, encostada na parede ao lado oposto ao da porta. Entre as camas o meio você podia ver uma grande janela que naquele horário exibia o crepúsculo mais belo que já havia visto em todo o tempo que ali passei. Eu iria sentir saudades dos fins de tarde do Arizona.

Me aproximei da janela e olhei mais uma vez para meu pai sorrindo para mim na foto.

- Você era um homem bom, Charlie. Eu te amo. Minha vingança começará amanhã... – e com isso dobrei em duas a fotografia a guardei bem no fundo de um dos bolsos de meus jeans, antes de me dirigir a minha cama e começar a arrumar minhas malas.

* * *

- Onde está a Isabella?! – eu ouvi ao longe, aparentemente ele já estava lá para me buscar a senhora Thorne já estava a ponto de enlouquecer como sua presença.

Olhei mais uma vez para Jessica a minha frente, ela havia chorado a noite inteira e seus olhos estavam tão inchados e cansados que mais nenhuma lágrima saía deles, ela mordeu os lábios mais uma vez, como eu faço quando estou nervosa.

- Jessie – eu comecei, tocando seu braço. – Daqui a seis meses você sairá daqui, vai passar rápido! Aqui – eu lhe passei um pedaço de papel – Guarde isso na abertura do assoalho que tem ao lado da minha cama, e não deixe ninguém ver. No dia do seu aniversário, você me procurará nesse endereço, e eu estarei com todos os documentos feitos, ok?

Eu a observei assentir com a cabeça.

- Está bem, Bella. Por favor minha amiga, tome cuidado... Você sabe... – ela balbuciou.

- ISABELLA SWAN! – eu ouvi Sra. Thorne novamente, agora podia ouvir passos em direção ao quarto. Eu agarrei minha mochila e corri até Jessica, lhe dando um último abraço e colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo para tras.

- Eu preciso ir, Jessie. Não faça nenhuma besteira aqui, temos muito o que fazer quando você sair daqui. – ela assentiu mais uma vez e eu dei um pequeno sorriso, correndo até a porta. Olhei para ela e me dirigi até o saguão de entrada.

Lá estava Anne Thorne, vestindo o mesmo vestido que usava quando cheguei no orfanato, há quase nove anos atrás, suas formas eram grandes e volumosas, seu vestido cinza estava encardido e seu cabelo estava preso em um coque alto na cabeça. Olhando para ela eu vi quão difícil os últimos anos havia sido para ela, e eu certamente contribui para isso.

- Bem, acho que não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui – eu disse, olhando para a grande porta de vidro que dava para o grande jardim do orfanato. A grama sintética fazia o Arizona parecer a California e bem ao longe eu avistei Jacob e sua motocicleta.

- Creio que está correta, Isabella. – a grande mulher estendeu uma fotografia para mim – Aqui está uma pequena recordação. – era a fotografia em grupo que tirávamos todos os anos, logo antes do Natal. Eu estava na última fileira, ao lado de outras duas meninas que já haviam se mudado daqui há tempos, todas vestiam o mesmo vestido cinza e uma faixa de cabelo azul, eu parecia bem mais velha do que as outras, mais cansada, mais rebelde. Não falava com quase nenhuma menina naquele lugar, e talvez tenha sido por isso que somente Jessica me desejou um feliz aniversario e chorou por minha emancipação e, por consequência, por minha partida.

- Obrigada, senhora. Tenha uma boa tarde. – eu dobrei a foto e guardei no bolso de minha calça, juntamente com a fotografia de meu pai.

_- Tchau, menina._

Olhei mais uma vez para a mulher, e assenti com a cabeça. Agarrei minha mala e abri a porta, prometendo a mim mesma que nunca mais voltaria para aquele lugar. Respirei fundo e me lembro de me senti ótima, pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo. Sorri e atravessei o jardim em direção a Jacob Black.

- Ora, ora, ora – ele sorriu para mim, abrindo seus braços – Pensei que havia mudado de ideia.

- Olá Jake – eu sorri para ele – Não mudaria de ideia por nada nesse mundo!

Nos abraçamos rapidamente. Jacob era uns bons centímetros mais alto do que eu, seu longo cabelo preto e sua imagem de bad boy era o suficiente para assustar uma velha mulher como Sra. Thorne, de forma que ela odiava vê-lo por perto.

- Feliz Aniversário, Bells – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu fechei meus olhos bem forte, porque era assim que meu pai de chamava.

- Vamos logo, Jake, temos muito ainda a fazer nesse semestre.

Ele me soltou e me passou o capacete. Eu subi na garupa de sua moto, segurando firme nele.

- Pronta para vingar Charlie, Bella? – ele me perguntou e meu coração disparou em meu peito, eu olhei para trás enquanto Jacob dava partida na moto, podia ver Jessica junto de Sra. Thorne, e a grande casa parecia mais velha do que nunca. Eu estava pronta para tudo, para esquecer tudo aquilo, para começar tudo do zero, para construir uma vida nova longe do Arizona e para vingar meu pai de uma vez por todas.

- Sim, Jacob! Os _Cullen_ que me aguardem!

E com isso Jacob acelerou, deixando meu passado naquele lugar horrível para trás, me energizando e me fazendo acreditar que tudo seria diferente a partir daquele dia.


End file.
